Harry Potter's Protector
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter a
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: A Warning from Hecate

Petunia's POV

I was fast asleep when I saw my mother standing there. It had been a couple of years since I had last seen her. Both Vernon, and I, had come back from the States after helping out a school with their defense problem. Despite what people thought I didn't hate magic and neither did Vernon. It was just better if no one knew about the world of the gods and the monsters that we had to fight. And, no, I'm not talking about the Flaming Turkey demons that the Brooklyn House seems to think is worth a having a whole workshop about.

"Petunia," Hecate said, "Lower your glamour so that I can see the real you."

I did as I was told, the blonde hair vanishing to be replaced by long black hair. My pale eyes changed to black as well and I saw that she nodded and then I asked, "What's going on, mum?"

"Tom Riddle has defied Lord Hades," she told me and I felt my anger rising, "However your sister's son lives and he will need to be protected."

"Of course, mum," I said, at once. "When is he arriving?"

"He's already here," she answered, "Of course there's also a problem. When Tom Riddle failed to kill Harry a piece of his soul latched onto the child. This Horcrux must be taken care of and the best place to take care of it is in the Underworld."

"It's the beginning of stupid November," I hissed, "How dare those blessed mortals leave a child out to freeze to death."

"I thought that would outrage the mother in you," she said, "The Big Three, Athena, and I have all blessed him. He will be our champion, the one that will defeat Tom on his own terms and not on Dumbledore's. Also have some of the Potter's friends, including that numb skull Severus, come when the Horcrux has been taking care of. He will need to be around them to be a well-rounded boy."

"I will take care of it at once," I said and then I woke up.

I ran down the stairs and at once opened the door. Laying there was a baby boy and I knew right away that this was Lily's son. He was also blue and I grabbed him and at once started to work on getting his temp back up. Couldn't that dumb moron put some kind of warming charm around Harry so that he wouldn't freeze to death? Yeah, I guess that would be too much for him. Shadows formed and my husband, Vernon, appeared.

"What happened?" he asked, "And who the heck is that?"

"Harry," I answered, "My sister and her husband are dead, Vernon, and that blessed mortal just dropped Harry off and didn't even protect him from the elements."

"Your sister's son," he said and I nodded. "Great!"

I then chanted a heating charm over the baby and was glad to see the blue vanishing and his skin returning to normal. I then made another crib appear and placed him in it. I then sat down and looked at my husband.

"Mum visited," I told him.

"Was she the one that told you that your sister and her husband were dead?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "And guess what? Your father has a thorn in his side. Tom Riddle defied death and didn't come to DOA records."

"Oh bloody great," he growled, "My dad will be hard to live with during the next Winter Solstice meeting. The last time that he was in the mood was during the Black Death and don't even get him started on the Titanic and massive genocide."

"Trust me, I won't," I promised. "Mum wants me to summon the Potter's friends so that they know about the demigods and other things. She says that they're going to be needed to insure that Harry is well rounded."

"And I thought we had come to live here to have some peace and quiet," he said.

I looked at him and asked, "And when have we ever had a normal life, Vernon? You know that demigods never have that."

He sighed and said, "Don't remind me."

"I need to take Harry to the Underworld to remove the fragment from his scar," I told him, getting up, "I'll be back soon."

He nodded and I collected Harry and was gone.

Taking the soul fragment turned out to be much easier than I thought. Wellbeing in the Underworld really helped things move along. And then to make sure that Harry was protected I bathed him in the River Styx's. No one would ever find out as I didn't want Tom to have that information. I visited Lily and James in the Fields of Asphodel and granted them temporary memory of when they had been alive.

"Our son was a Horcrux," James said, shocked.

"Yes," I said, "But I had that removed. Your son will not suffer at the hands of that horrible man."

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry that we can't be there for you," she said, "But your Aunt will make sure that you're okay."

I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm a demigod. I didn't want that information to come known knowledge and I didn't want to put anyone in danger."

"It's alright," she said, "At least your taking care of our son."

"I will take care of Harry like he's my son," I vowed, "I swear that on the River Styx."

A boom was heard and I smiled. The river had accepted my vow. I gave my sister one last hug and then vanished back to the world of the living.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I saw another story where the Dursley's are demigods and thought it was a cool idea. However I'm making double sure not to copy anything from her story. I don't play that game as an author's work is personal. I also thought it was a great idea that Harry is around some of the Professors that he will be under and that Petunia patched things up with her sister. Another note: I'm having writers block with 'The Punishment of James Potter." Once I'm over that then I will post a new chapter.


	2. Gathering Allies

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Gathering Allies

Petunia's POV

When I got back home I placed Harry back in his crib and then sat down. Vernon already had godly medicine waiting on me and I consumed it gratefully. I told him about telling Lily and James about the Horcrux and I decided that it would be a good time to gather the allies that we would need for Harry. Vernon gave me a worried look, as he knew that I had only just come back from the Underworld.

"I'll be fine," I told him, assuring him that doing things right now would be the best thing to do.

"I'm staying here so that you don't pass out," he said and I smiled at him.

I normally didn't do summoning's but this was beyond important. When we had moved in I had made sure that a summoning circle was created. I was grateful that my mum had done it instead of me. The circle was covered by a large covering and protected by spells to keep mortals from finding out. I placed four candles at the different points and then chanted the spell that would summon all of Lily and James Potter's friends. Though as I spoke my mum warned me about inviting Peter Pettigrew! I figured that if anyone knew anything it was her.

There was a huge flash of light and a dozen people were standing there, all of them shocked in being here. I blacked out almost at once, not even feeling my husband carefully placing me on the floor.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Vernon's POV

"How did we even get here?" one of them asked me.

"My wife summoned you all, though I don't know why," I told them, "She's knocked out from it but I don't see how you all can't leave the circle."

"Why are we even here?" another asked.

"Because you were the Potter's friends and her mum believes that you're needed now more than ever. And right now the only thing keeping me from sending some of you to Tartarus is the fact that my wife would be upset. So be thankful for that!"

"We don't have to listen to this," another said.

I saw Petunia open her eyes and said, "I need medicine."

"I'll get it," I told her and I left the living area.

When I came back five minutes later one of them, a woman, was checking her over. I cleared my throat and said, "If you're going to be helpful then give her these. Their medicine to give her her strength back! And make sure that she doesn't drink too much or eat too much. She'll burn out."

"By the way, where's Harry at?" someone asked.

"Harry, Harry, oh yes," I said, glaring at the old man, "The baby that you left out in the elements? The Harry that was blue when my wife brought him in and worked on him? If you're talking about that Harry then he's fine. I'm going to bed before I do send most of you to Tartarus."

And I stormed out of the room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia's POV

I opened my eyes and saw that a woman had my medicine. Taking it, I drank some of it down which gave me the strength to set up. I could sense that Vernon wasn't in the room and I figured that he had gone to bed.

"I shouldn't have wasted so much of my energy doing that," I managed to say when I had some ambrosia in me.

"What the heck are you?" she asked me.

I looked at her and then saw the others. "What do you know about the Greek gods?"

"What kind of question is that?" Severus Snape asked me.

"Don't you take that tone with me," I snapped. "I want the answer."

"They're not real," Severus answered.

I laughed and said, "Oh how we all wish that we could believe that lie. I'm a demigod daughter of Hecate and my husband is a son of Hades."

"And we're supposed to-."

"Oh if I was making it all up then how did you all end up here?" I cut in, glaring at Lily's former friend.

"Fair question," someone said.

"And your name?" I asked him.

"Remus Lupin," he said.

I sniffed and said, "I can smell that you're a werewolf. Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone."

"How-?"

"My mother is an Underworld deity. We can smell monsters," I answered.

"Lupin isn't a monster," another man said.

"In our world, he's a monster," I cut in, challenging him, "However there's a difference between him and King Lycon. So that's how come his soul isn't heading for the Underworld. As I've been waiting to say, my mum has made it clear that Harry will need allies and, as such, you all have to be in on the little secret. I know, for a fact, that Tom Riddle isn't dead."

"And how do you know that?" the old man asked.

I looked at him and said, "My mum told me."

"Your mum, this Hecate person," he said.

"Yes, this Hecate person," I snarled. "Oh and I do know that he attacked the Potter's and put a fragment of his soul into Harry's scar. But, don't worry you conniving old man, it's been taken care of."

"Harry was a Horcrux," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, he was one," I hissed, "And don't tell me that you didn't know that there was a chance that he had gone that far."

"And how can a muggle like you get rid of a Horcrux?" the man asked.

I got up so fast that I was at his front before he could blink, my eyes glowing red.

"Sirius, stop," Remus begged.

"Don't you call me that, you moron," I snarled, the room getting dark. "I'm a child of Hecate, you stupid blessed moral."

"I'm sure that Sirius didn't mean it," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, right," Severus muttered.

"Be lucky that you're here," I said, "Now I do believe that we have business to conclude."

In the end it was agreed that some of the Professors would tutor Harry in magic. I was pleased that there was some level heads in the group. And then I saw Dudley flying above his crib. I ran over and grabbed him, holding him tight.

"Looks like your son has magic," Dumbledore said.

"Just like his mummy," I gushed.

When they all left the gods appeared. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hades, and my mum! Athena blessed both Dudley and Harry with wisdom and logic, Zeus with a sense of justice, Poseidon with talking to horses, my mum with extraordinary talents in magic, including the continuing ability to talk to snakes, changing into different forms, and being able to understand any kind of magic that was out there, and Hades with being able to live through any horrible problem that Tom could throw at him.

I knew, right then and there, that Harry would become the Master of Death.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading and replying. Also thanks for following.


	3. Severus Horrible Experience Babysitting

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Severus Horrible Experience Babysitting

Petunia's POV

It had been a little over a month since Harry had been dropped off and I was so happy that Dudley and he were getting along. Vernon, meanwhile, had requested time off from work so that we could attend the Winter Solstice meeting. The only time that Hades would be on Olympus. Aunt Marge had agreed to take Dudley but she wouldn't take Harry.

"And why not?" I asked her.

"Because he's strange," she answered.

"Excuse me, but did you just insult my nephew?" I asked her, trying to keep from turning her into a tree.

"I'll take Dudley but not that child," she snarled.

"How about we take Dudley with us to the States," Vernon said, "Since you don't really care about any other family members."

"Y-Y-You would deprive me of the right to babysit Dudley?"

"Oh wow, you figured it out," Vernon said, sarcastically "I guess your size is the only thing that's large."

"Don't you dare insult me," she snarled.

"I think that I just did," Vernon countered, "Now get out before I ban you from ever seeing your nephew."

That got her gone.

"So what are we going to do about a babysitter?" I asked him, "I mean; Harry doesn't have a passport."

"How about Lily's old friend," Vernon suggested.

"Perfect," I said, grinning.

"What, I didn't sign up to watch Potter," Severus Snape said.

"You signed up to protect him from harm," I told him, "And that includes babysitting her son."

"Don't get her mad or she'll turn you into a bush," Vernon warned.

"And why do you have to go to this meeting?" he asked me.

"The Winter Solstice Meeting is the most important one," I said, "Uncle Hades will be there and Vernon hasn't seen him in a month."

"Great," he muttered.

"I could get Sirius Black," I reasoned.

"No, I'm not having that man teach Potter to hex people," Severus told me, "Fine; I'll watch the pile of pink flesh."

"See, it wasn't that hard," I told him and I heard him grumbling. "Now I want you to be here at six to take Harry with you. I know that you have some work that you have to do but Harry won't be any trouble."

"Famous last words," Severus muttered.

Thankfully Severus didn't bow out and was at the front door at six. I grinned at him and then handed everything that he needed to watch one blessed by multiple gods. He grumbled as he took them and soon they were gone.

"He's going to turn that baby into potion ingredients," Vernon warned.

"If he wants to continue his family line, he won't," I said and Vernon winced.

We packed our things and vanished into a world of shadows.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"Oh he's so cute," Minerva said when I had placed Potter in a seat.

"Yes, very cute," I grumbled.

"You're not going to hand him over to Sirius?" Minerva asked, "I mean, I know that he's Harry's godfather but he's an Auror and leads a very dangerous life."

"No, I promised that I would watch him," I told her, "And I'm going to prove that if Lily could take care of a small animal then I can."

"Harry isn't an animal," she said, glaring at me.

I chose not to answer that one.

I didn't know how long the two whatever they were was going to be gone. I ended up putting Potter in a seat in the lab. Thankfully I managed to give some responsibility to Remus as I didn't want a baby near potion fumes. Potter thought that chewing on Lupin's nose was a wonderful idea.

"I think he's teeth are coming through," Lupin commented.

"Great," I muttered.

"So where did the Dursley's go anyway?" he asked.

"Some Winter Solstice meeting," I told him, "They think it's so important."

"Well at least Harry wasn't left alone," Lupin said which made me roll my eyes.

During the morning I was able to teach my class without thinking about Potter. The baby was going to be just like his stupid father. When lunch came around Minerva just had to show me how to feed a baby. When Potter bit my thumb I felt where Lupin had been right about. Potter was teething and that one nip mad him scream in pain. So I ended up spending the afternoon brewing something for the pain and for my own sanity.

I put the little brat down for the night and charmed the room to let me know when the little monster woke up. I had only gotten to sleep when the alarm went off and I bolted into the room. What I saw almost made my heart leave me body. A giant snake was over Potter's bed and it had its fangs out.

Even though I hated the Potter's with a passion, not including Lily, I knew that Petunia Dursley would kill me if anything happened to Potter. I took my wand out and shot a Stinging Hex at it. The thing turned and hissed at me. And then something strange happened. Potter stood up and grabbed the snake by his small arms. The snake fought to remove its hold but Potter was just too strong. It fell down, dead, and then, to my complete shock, Potter went back to sleep.

Dear Merlin, did Potter come with some kind of manual?

Thankfully Petunia and her husband returned home and I was able to leave Potter in their care. When I told her what had happened she let out a scream that I felt was going to make my hearing go out. She at once checked Potter over and said, "A giant snake."

"Yes, a giant snake," I said, "I'm never taking care of Potter again. That was just too much for me."

"Are you calling him a freak?" she snarled.

"Well you did it to Lily and me," I reminded her.

"That was an act, you greasy oaf," she said, "I didn't want her to find out that I'm a demigod. My nephew can't help it that he was attacked by a giant snake so don't take it out on him."

And she slammed the door in my face.

Thankfully I made it through another term without having to watch Potter. Minerva shook her head when she heard what happened. Dear Merlin, is she sending letters to Minerva McGonagall? Black made it clear what he thought of me.

"I didn't call Potter a freak," I snarled, glaring at him, "I told her what happened and she turned it into something that it wasn't."

"And you have a habit of opening that fat mouth of yours," he countered. "Remember fifth year."

That's when I got mad and said, "Don't you dare bring that up. And last time I checked James Potter did that so that he could have Lily."

"Enough, both of you," Lupin said.

The summer came around and I ended up with Potter, again. Petunia's excuse was that they were going to the Summer Solstice gathering. Someone please kill me. Thankfully nothing attacked Potter, but I knew that, as Potter grew up, that more and more trouble would be following him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for following me and liking my story. I'm going to move ahead to Harry being eleven and post three more chapters today.


	4. Harry's Letter Arrive

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Harry's Letter Arrives

Petunia's POV

For me the years rolled by with many problems. And they were all surrounding us. I don't know if this was the reason that many of the people that had so promised to protect Harry no longer visited but a couple still came around. I knew that it was all due to Vernon and I being demigods but they had made a promise and I was determined that they would keep it. Both Harry and Dudley had their own problems. With the gifts that the gods had given to Harry came the ADHD and Dyslexia. Dudley didn't have the problem, as he was only a legacy, but the other kids bullied Harry for being 'retarded.'

We both demanded the school take care of the problem but they really didn't care. On the weekends both Harry and Dudley had 'magic' lessons and Harry showed his love for magical creatures, potions, charms, and transfiguration.

"He's going to do well in those areas," Minerva informed me.

"I'm glad," I said.

Dudley just loved magical creatures more than anything else. And I went to Diagon Alley to buy him a series of magical animal figures. Dudley went all excited when he saw them. Dudley was just like his father but nothing like his aunt, weight wise. That I was glad about! On Saturday I was busy knitting, the needles moving on their own, when two letters arrived. I knew right away that they belonged to Harry and Dudley. I snapped my fingers and they appeared in my hand.

"HARRY, DUDLEY, MAIL," I yelled and two sets of footsteps came down the stairs and surrounded me.

"Our letters," Harry cried out, taking his.

"Thanks mum," Dudley said and I smiled at him.

"So when are we going?" Harry asked me.

"In an hour," I answered, "We'll shadow travel there so that we don't get lost."

The look on their faces told me that this wasn't their favorite way to travel. Heck even Lupin complained about it. An hour later we arrived and a couple witches ran to get out of our way. Sometimes I forget that they can see us appearing.

"We need to get the money and then your things," I told them.

In all the time that I had been to Diagon Alley I still wasn't use to Gringotts. Minerva had introduced me to the bank when Lily was going to get her things. They had bowed to me, which had unnerved me as my mum had told me that they would know that I was a child of Hecate. The fact that they knew had been what had unnerved me. When we entered I spotted Severus at once.

"Watch this," I told the boys.

"Mum, you're not going to taunt him?" Dudley asked and Harry groaned.

"Hay, Sevy," I called out and I snickered when he tensed up. We walked over and I said, "I didn't know that you were getting paid today."

"Someone kill me," I heard him muttering.

"What was that?" I asked, though I had heard him perfectly.

"Nothing," he said.

"Oh I have to try out this spell," I told him and I muttered something under my breath and turned him into a duck. "Oh so that's what it does."

"Mum, we have to live with him for seven years," Dudley moaned.

"Oh don't worry about Sev," I told him, "He knows that I'm only playing."

"Is the duck going to cash his check?" the goblin asked.

"Oh I believe he's going to," I told him, "Aren't you, Sevy."

He honked.

"Oh honestly, such language," I said, "What would your mum say about you using such foul words coming out of your now fowl mouth."

He honked again.

"Well I never," I said.

"Mum, change him back before some hunter decides to shoot him," Harry begged.

"Oh very well," I said and he changed back to normal.

"I'm coming back tomorrow," he said and he bolted.

"Well looks like we're next," I said and I saw the Goblin rolling his eyes. "I'm here to take money from the Potter trust vault."

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley," the goblin said and we began our business.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"Do not mess with Petunia Dursley," I muttered to Minerva.

"And what happened?" she asked me.

"She turned me into a stupid duck," I hissed and Minerva laughed. "Oh I'm so glad that my personal pain is funny."

"I'm sorry, Severus, but it's how you said it," Minerva said and then, "Oh great, the Malfoy's are coming."

"I'm going to warn them," I told her.

"Well I'm going to get Miss Granger her things," Minerva told me. "I hope you have a quacking good day."

She laughed, causing me to go red in the face.

"Severus, there you are," Lucius Malfoy said, "Why are you red, old friend?"

"Don't even ask," I said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I thought that you were here to cash your check?" he said.

"I'm going to take care of it later," I said, "When a certain nightmare has done her stupid shopping."

"Dear, the last time that you were this scared was when-."

I saw Petunia and her demons coming out and I bolted not wanting a repeat of what had happened.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia's POV

I saw Severus bolting and I shook my head. That man really needs to get a life and have fun.

"I think you damaged him," Harry said.

"Oh nonsense, Harry, I didn't damage him," I said, "Come on; let's get you boys your things."

We first went to get them their robes. Thankfully Madam Malkin wasn't filled with people and Harry and Dudley were seen at once. Long black robes were pulled over their heads and pinned to the right length. I kept my mind on not only them but any problems that might appear. When they were finished I paid for their things and we left.

"Are you afraid of a monster attack?" Harry asked as we went next door to get them ink, quill, and parchment.

"Harry I was born into a very dangerous world," I explained, "A world that I managed to keep Lily safe from. Even Vernon managed it as well, and he's big three."

Harry nodded that he understood and I'm glad that he did.

Naturally I didn't see Severus again; most likely he bolted back to the bank to finish cashing his check. I had to laugh at the look of horror on his face when he saw that I had magic, though a different kind. I'm guessing that he wishes that he hadn't said that I was ordinary and nothing like them. Ollivanders still gave me the creeps and it was the last shop that we had to go to. If I hadn't ever seen a creep before I saw one now, though in the form of Mr. Ollivander.

I had Dudley go first and Ollivander had him try wand after wand. I sat down to wait until this process was over and finally he was paired with a holly wand, eleven inches, made from the heartstring of a dragon. And then it was Harry's turn. Unlike Dudley's trying Harry's seem to take forever. My ADHD hit me and I felt my mind wondering.

"Mum," Dudley's voice shook through me and I snapped back to the here and now.

"W-What," I asked, feeling stupid.

"Harry has already chosen his wand," he told me. "Mr. Ollivander needs the money for both of them."

"Oh, sorry," I said and I paid for both wands and we left the shop.

"Are you alright, aunt?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, "Stupid ADHD and Dyslexia, can't stand it sometimes."

"I know how you feel," Harry said.

I allowed both boys to get an animal. Harry chose an owl while Dudley got a cat. Even though I was sure that other animals would be at the school I was a stickler for following the rules. We shadow traveled back, much to Harry and Dudley's groaning.

I noticed that both Harry and Dudley kept to themselves for the rest of the summer. I saw them reading the books that they had been given, Harry had a translation charm placed on his, and at once he asked, "Do you think that we'll make any of these potions?"

"I'm sure that you will," I said, "Your mum had a passion for the subject."

"I think that it's cool, even if we're going to be taught by the man that you pick on," he told me.

I laughed and said, "It's an old thing. If he gives you any problems, let me know. I'll come over and turn him into a pig."

Harry groaned.

On September 1st I loaded the boys into the car and drove them to Kings Cross. Even though I could of shadow travel them there, I didn't want to freak out any more people. I showed them the right way in and helped them with their trunks.

"Now write to me and let me know how your first week was and what house you were sorted into," I told them.

"Yes mum/aunt," the boys said at the same time.

"And don't let that fame go to your head," I added, "There are going to be plenty of people that will want to be your friend. But remember-."

"They only want to be my friend because I'm famous," Harry finished.

"To right," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll write," Harry promised.

"And don't go and look for trouble," I went on and Harry nodded.

The problem was, trouble always found us.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Severus, getting picked on like that. Giggles. Thanks for following me and commenting.


	5. Meeting Hermione Granger

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: Meeting Hermione Granger

Harry's POV

We sat down in the compartment that Aunt Petunia had chosen for us and took out our books. Even though I had a grasp on theories when it came to Transfiguration and Potions Dudley was more of a creature kind of person.

"Do you think this author is dead?" Dudley asked, pointing to the red book that he was reading.

"I doubt it," I said, "Your mum said that wizards and witches live a very long time."

The train pulled out of the station and Dudley ran over to the window to wave at his mum. When he came back he sat down and said, "I hope that no one finds out that you're on this train."

"I doubt it will take long for anyone to find out," I told him, groaning, "Honestly, they act as though my parents did nothing."

The compartment door opened and a bushy hair girl appeared. She looked a couple months away from twelve.

"Excuse me, but can I sit here?" she asked us.

"Sure," I said and she dragged her things and put them into a corner.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, in a voice that was very bossy.

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley said.

"Harry Potter," I said and then wince when she gasped.

"Are you really him?" she asked me.

"Unfortunately," I said, rolling my eyes. "Look I don't like my fame and I just want to be treated like any other person."

"That's going to be hard," she said.

"Told you so," Dudley said from behind his book.

He had mentioned this in the morning.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Wisdom," I said.

"So I heard that you went to live with your mum's sister," Hermione said, "What is she like?"

"Not someone that you mess with," I warned.

"She's nice and loves…duck," Dudley said and I knew that he was talking about aunt Petunia turning Snape into a duck.

"I like duck with orange sauce," Hermione said and I mentally groaned. "So are you both looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I am," Dudley said at once.

"I'm pretty excited," I confessed, "Though I'm worried that the teachers will give me breaks because of what I did ten years ago."

"I'm sure they won't," Hermione said, "I mean they have to be really dense."

"Yeah," I said, agreeing.

We all met a boy name Neville that was looking for his toad. Hermione got up to help him but all I did was take out my wand and say, "Accio, Trevor," and the toad came zooming into the compartment. Both Hermione and Neville were impressed, but it was nothing.

"Thanks," he said and he walked out the compartment with it.

"That's advance magic," Hermione said, still impressed.

"Dudley and I were tutored since we were five," I told her, "The Summoning Charm is nothing."

Of course someone just had to come around and ruin things. Ronald Weasley, whose house I had visited a couple of times since living with my demigod aunt, came by. He knew who I was right away and said, "Why don't you join Seamus and me."

"I'm staying with Dudley and Hermione," I told him.

"They aren't worth knowing," he said, "After all, you're the famous Harry Potter and could do better with cooler friends."

"And how about I turn you into a goat," I snarled, my anger rising and the shadows appearing. "Now leave me alone before I do just that. No one insults my cousin and Hermione."

The shadows got even more apparent and I saw Hermione whimpering. Ronald took that as a hint and left. The shadows vanished and Dudley said, "You shouldn't have risen to his bait."

"I don't care," I said, "I'm not having him insulting people that I know."

Of course Ronald wasn't the only one that thought going after me was fun. Malfoy and his two friends glared at me when I told him that I wasn't about to leave. I figured that Ronald told everyone where I was and now they were coming to see me. Thankfully he was smart enough to leave me alone and leave us in peace.

"I'm going to have a talk with Sirius about this," I told them.

"What do you think that he'll do?" Dudley asked me.

"Something," I answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter, but the next one will be longer.


	6. The Sorting

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: The Sorting

Harry's POV

Hogwarts turned out to look better at night than during the day. Dudley and I had been there a couple of times and we both had vowed that we would remember where everything was so that we wouldn't look like a bunch of morons and get lost. We took the boats across the lake, which scared Dudley. He wasn't sure if Poseidon would throw him out the boat which is why he chose to sit next to me.

"It's alright, nothing will happen," I told him.

He only felt better when we reached the other side.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked me.

"He's scared of water," I lied.

When we were handed over to Professor McGonagall I knew that things weren't going to turn out well. I don't know if my ADHD is worse than aunt Petunia's but I really can't pay attention to what anyone says. When she left I heard the students wondering aloud what would happen during the sorting. I already knew, but I wasn't going to tell them. When she came back she motioned us to follow her from the small room into the Great Hall. I smiled at how wonderful the whole thing looked.

The Great Hall had five tables. Four of them were for each house at Hogwarts and the fifth was where the teacher sat. A hat and stool were placed in-front and I once again drifted off as it started to sing. The things Hecate blessed thought of, I'll never understand. Dudley hitting me in the shoulder got me back to the here and now and I heard McGonagall start calling names.

One by one each student was sorted into one of the four houses. Dudley and Hermione both ended up in Ravenclaw while Longbottom got into Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy, the pansy idiot, was sorted into Slytherin where he looked pleased with himself. Finally; "Potter, Harry," was called. Everyone was whispering as I went over to the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat said at once and everyone stared at me as the hat was taken off my head and I headed to the Ravenclaw table.

The only ones that clapped for me was Dudley and Hermione. I looked over at the teachers table and saw that Snape was nodding. I guess that I had proven that I wasn't like my parent's, house-wise. I watched the rest of the sorting and wasn't surprised when Weasley ended up in Slytherin.

Stupid moron!

He got all upset, demanding to be restored, but Snape took things in hand and ordered him to the Slytherin table. Dudley and Hermione shook their heads.

"What the heck is his problem?" Hermione asked us.

"His entire family has been in Gryffindor and he's the first Weasley in Slytherin," I explained, "He knows that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley isn't going to like it."

"Well I think the whole thing is stupid," she said.

"Yeah and I have a bad feeling that he's going to make our seven years a nightmare," Dudley stated and I nodded in agreement.

When the sorting finally ended, to which I was glad about, Dumbledore stood up and gave an announcement. I knew all about the three headed dog, my aunt warned us that it was going to be in the castle, and I knew exactly what it was guarding. I trusted that Dumbledore could keep things in hand. My aunt and uncle had told me over and over again that adults were the only ones that could handle problems and I believed that as well.

When the feast started I gave offerings to Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hecate, and Athena. Hermione gave me an odd look but said nothing. Even Dudley gave an offering to Hades and Hecate even though he was only a legacy. When we started to eat Hermione at once wanted to know how hard Transfiguration was. She asked this to an older raven.

"It can be hard," he said, "But if you understand the theory, which you should have no problem with, then you can get it."

"Harry is good at theory," Hermione told him.

He looked at me and I said, "It's a talent of mine."

"I can't believe the famous Harry Potter is in our house," he gushed.

I groaned and said, "Please, I don't want to be treated like I'm something special. That's not how I was raised and I will not be friends with anyone that wants to use me due to my fame. I'm here to learn!"

I made sure the statement was strong.

"But-."

"Harry wants to be treated normally," Hermione told him, cutting through whatever protests that he might have had. "I think that it should be respected."

"Okay, fine," he said and I went back eating.

When the feast was finally over we were taken to the Ravenclaw common room. I quickly learned that you had to solve a logic puzzle to get in. The Prefect did it for us and we entered the Ravenclaw tower. All around us were books and I knew that Rowena had been huge on learning.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw," the Prefect said, "Professor Flitwick will be here in a few moments and then you can all head to bed."

He then was gone and we all had to wait. A couple of minutes later Professor Flitwick appeared and stood on a stool.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw," he told us, "You have all been sorted into the house of Rowena Ravenclaw. This is a house of logic, learning, and academic goals. We aren't brave like the Gryffindor's, sly like the Slytherin's, or anything like the Hufflepuffs. However I will not have you putting the other houses down. We might not get along with the Gryffindor's but we will not swoop to their level. You will all study and do your homework on the day that it's assigned, or I will give detention, and I expect everyone in bed.

"We don't go around looking for glory, so I expect that none of you will land in detention for being out of your tower. Lessons start at eight and breakfast is at six. Have a good night and study hard."

He directed us to our dorms and I found my trunk and things waiting on me.

"This is so exciting," Dudley said, changing into his PJ's.

"I truly agree," I said and I changed for bed as well.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and following. You're really making my day.


	7. Lessons and Aunt Petunia

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: Lessons and Aunt Petunia

Harry's POV

The first week at Hogwarts was exciting and nerve racking. Since we both knew how to get to class we ended up having to take Hermione with us so that she wouldn't get lost. Monday was Transfiguration, Magical Theory, and Herbology. Professor McGonagall gave me a stiff look when I entered and I knew that it was due to the fact that I wasn't in Gryffindor. I was the only one to fully transfigure my match into a needle and she only gave me a single point.

The other ravens thought this was totally unfair.

"You managed it and we get only one point," one of them said.

"It's because I'm not in Gryffindor," I told them.

"Oh great, she's got mental issues," another said.

Thankfully she wasn't around when that was said or that person would have ended up in detention. Magical Theory was better than Transfiguration. Professor Pike had no problem giving me points when I asked a question, leaving Hermione a bit put out. During lunch I decided to address the issue.

"Hermione, I've been studying magic for years," I told her, "Just because I know the answer doesn't mean that I'm dumbing down others."

"But I know the answer too," she moaned.

"Hermione, you're going to get bullied if the students think that you're a Know-it-all. Sometimes it's good to leave alone the fact that you know things. My mum was muggleborn and was very smart and talented. I'm sure that she didn't spout off answers every time that she could. Being smart is good but it's not everything."

"Well I don't care," she said, backing away, "I want to prove that a muggleborn can do it just as well as a Pureblood."

And she stormed off.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Dudley stated.

"Yeah, me too," I said, agreeing.

Hermione didn't talk to either of us for the rest of the day. She was bunkered down with books, working on the homework that Professor Sprout had handed out. We were working as well, so that we didn't get detention for having late work. The next day we had double Potions with the Hufflepuffs and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. That class was enough to give me the creeps. Professor Quirrell caused everything in me to go on high alert.

When he turned his back on the class to write something down I focused on him and he suddenly gave a horrible scream and whipped around.

"P-P-Potter, detention," he said.

"For what?" I asked him.

"Because I feel in t-t-the mood," he answered, "Now, get out."

I was more than pleased to do that.

When the rest of the class returned Hermione at once was on my case. I head to hear her say that I had no right to do whatever I did to him.

"There's something wrong with him?" I told her.

"Yeah, right," she hissed, "Just because you're the famous Harry Potter doesn't mean that your word means anything. You got us twenty points taken from our house for whatever you did."

"You know what, Hermione, leave me alone," I said, "I know what I'm talking about and you need to get it that this isn't a regular school."

"Harry has a point," Dudley said.

"And I don't care," she said, "You will tell Quirrell that your sorry."

"And you're not my Head of House," I countered and I stormed off, mad that she was treating what I felt, and got a reaction from, lightly.

I decided to IM my aunt, to let her know what had happened. I found her baking something and she turned when she heard my voice.

"Harry, I thought that you were going to write to me," she said.

"Sorry, aunt, but we have a problem," I told her.

"I do not like this," she stated, "What kind of problem?"

"A Tom Riddle problem," I told her and at once she was on alert.

"Tell me everything," she demanded and I told her what happened during Defense. "Vernon and I will be there at once. Do not go near his office."

"Trust me, I won't," I said and I broke the connection.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia's POV

"Vernon, Harry is in trouble," I told him and he looked up from his book called 'The Art of War.'

"What did Harry do now?" he asked.

"Your father's thorn is at Hogwarts and Harry sniffed him out," I told him.

"I'll get the rifles," he said and he left.

"Make sure there the endless celestial bronze bullets," I told him, "I'm not allowing that horrible man to hurt Harry or Dudley."

"Those are the only ones that I have," he said and he hurried out of the room.

Ten minutes later we were both at the school and we marched to the Defense office. Vernon had summoned two hellhounds to help us out.

"By time that we're done with him he'll be begging for death," Vernon told me.

"Good," I said, "Time to squeal like a little piggy Tom Riddle."

We found the door and I blasted a hole in it, making the man scream. I pressed my face through the hole, "Here's Petunia." I blasted it open and took a shot at the man.

"Hounds; play fetch," Vernon ordered and the hounds bolted through.

They had him cornered and he looked at me with a look that made me point my riffle at his face.

"You think that you can defeat Voldemort," he snarled.

"Oh I know that I can," I hissed, "I'm going to see you suffer, Tom Riddle, just like you made my nephew suffer. You murdered my sister, you pile of goat droppings, and that's a moral crime in my book."

"And your defying death," Vernon added, "I think I'm going to blow his stomach off."

"Oh please," I said, "I just love the smell of stomach in the evening."

"What the-."

I turned to see Dumbledore standing there, which made Tom push me down. I pointed my riffle at him and blew his leg off. He screamed in pain and then I got up and walked over to him.

"Vernon, I think that you know what to do," I said.

"Furies," he called out and three women appeared.

"Oh look, the mortal that defies death," one of them said and she picked him up. "You're going to Tartarus, Tommy, and you're going to like it."

He screamed as he was taken away.

"Rifles," Dumbledore said, "You brought guns to the school."

"They won't kill a mortal," I told him. Anyway, needed something that he couldn't block with magic and get away from us!"

"I hope that you intend to pay for the door and the desk," he said.

"Oh don't worry about your pretty door and desk," I told him and I waved my hand and everything repaired itself.

"Sometimes I really wonder," he told me.

"Oh by the way, I'll be teaching defense," I told him.

"What! Why?"

"Do you want to explain to the governors how Quirrell suddenly vanished?" I asked him.

The look on his face told me, no.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"You blew Quirrell's leg off," I said when I went for detention and found Petunia standing there.

"I sure did," she said, "You should have seen me."

"Aunt, you kick butt," I told her.

She laughed and said, "Thanks, and you're not so bad yourself."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111A/N: The Art of War is a real book. It was written by Sun Tzu, who was an ancient Chinese military commander. I thought it would be interesting that Vernon is reading this book. I thought it would be funny for Petunia to take a quote from the movie 'The Shining' where the manager says 'Here's Johnny' and she replaces it with Here's Petunia. Thanks for your reviews and for reading. I will post the next chapter tomorrow.


	8. The Howler

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8: The Howler

Petunia's POV

"What the Hades are you doing bullying Lily and James Potter's son," I hissed on Saturday.

Everyone had been confused when Dumbledore introduced me as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and I had started to teach them not only the dark creatures that were out there, but even demigod defense which wasn't really considered it as wrestling wasn't really considered a demigod activity. I had seen McGonagall treating my nephew with contempt and I wanted it to stop.

"I have the right to treat students how I want, as long as I don't kill them," she retorted.

"And I thought that was my line," Snape said.

"Even Severus treats Harry better and he hated Harry's father," I snarled, my eyes flashing.

"He only likes Potter because he can answer questions right and do the work," she said, "He should have been in Gryffindor but he ended up in that smarty house, Ravenclaw."

"Are you insulting my house?" Flitwick demanded.

"And he's talking to snakes, that's not normal," she added.

"If Potter wants to talk to Theodore Nott then he can," Snape said, "I'm not about to tell the child whom he can and can't talk to."

"And that's the problem."

"You know, McGonagall, just shut up," I said, "I'm on the verge of turning you into a shrub."

"You keep your Hecatian powers to yourself," she hissed, "And you will not tell me how to run my classroom."

"I believe that I'm the one that will tell you how to run your classroom," Dumbledore said, walking in. "And if it wasn't for our demigod friends then Quirrell could have hurt Harry."

"But you don't care about that, do you?" I asked her, "You're upset that Harry isn't in Gryffindor and you're punishing him. I think that you're disgusting."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," she stated.

"I'll talk to you however I want," I hissed, "You can't stand the truth and you know it. Bully him again and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you're not a teacher here."

And I stormed out, very angry.

The next morning I still wasn't in a good mood when the post arrived. I looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Harry talking with Dudley and another boy. I was glad that they both had friends. McGonagall, I refuse to call her Minerva, was still glaring at me but I ignored her. And then something happened to get my attention. An owl dropped off something at the Slytherin table and everyone turned to look at who had gotten the letter, which was Mr. Weasley.

I had been warned about him.

"It's only going to get worse if he ignores it," Snape commented.

The thing exploded and a woman's voice, which had to be ten times higher than normal, came from that thing.

"HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN, RONALD WEASLEY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID BUT WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE SORTED INTO THAT HOUSE. AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I CAN'T EVEN GET YOU RESORTED. YOU BETTER NOT BRING ANY OF THAT NONSENSE TO THE HOUSE OR YOU WILL BE LIVING WITH YOUR SQUIB RELATION."

"Dear Zeus, my ears," I moaned, trying to get the ringing out.

"This was mild compared to others," Snape commented.

At least that's what I thought he had said.

The next morning people were still talking about the Howler that Ronald Weasley had gotten. My first class was with the Slytherin third years. They all gave me snooty looks, as though they were better than me. I took care of that real quick by binding them to their chairs.

"What the-."

"You will spend the whole hour learning what I know or things will get much worse," I warned them. "And trust me; no one will know where I've hidden your dead bodies."

Either it was the idea that I was going to kill them or the fact that they couldn't move that got their attention. I'll let it go at that. The next class was first year Gryffindor's, thankfully a better bunch. I didn't have to stick them to their seats. I covered three dark creatures and gave them a show on how I took care of things like this. I got their attention real quick.

"Did you tell them that they won't know where you've hidden their dead bodies?" Snape asked me during lunch.

I looked at him and said, "Might of."

"You can't threaten students," he said.

"You do it all the time," I countered.

"I so do not do it all the time," he defended himself and I rolled my eyes, "Because what I say is the truth."

"So I'm hearing wrong when I've heard that you chop up students and use them in potion ingredients."

"Remind me to give that person double detention," he said, "No, I don't chop students up and use them as potion ingredients. The cauldrons would turn to mush."

"And I didn't intend to actually kill any of your students," I told him, "But the looks that they were giving me made me stick them to their seats. They learned and left without any problems."

I then took another sip of my coffee, ending the conversation.

The next day I had a double lesson with the seventh years that had gotten into the N.E.W.T defense class, which turned out to be much better. They didn't give me any lip and didn't try to make excuses. I figured that they were seeing this as the last year that they had to do homework and wanted to get it over with. I had them dueling to test their skills and then came at them myself. All of them ended up in the hospital wing.

This time around no one questioned what I had done.

That afternoon I was delighted in having the Ravenclaw first years in my class. Like with the others I showed them some basic dark creatures and gave them homework. I gave Harry ten points for answering the first three questions correctly. I didn't miss the look of anger that was coming from one of the students. Personally I wondered what her problem was anyway. I had a bad feeling that I would find out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If anyone wants to know Voldemort will not be coming back during Harry's fourth year. Having your main soul fragment taken down to Tartarus means no coming back. Minerva is still acting like a jerk and I have decided to have her replace Severus as the one that can't stand Harry, even though she tutored him. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	9. Pus

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: Pus

Harry's POV

"So are you looking forward to Flying class?" Dudley asked me.

"Since I don't have to put up with Ronald Weasley then, yes, I'm excited," I told him.

During potions Ronald Weasley had made it clear that he hated my guts. I don't know what I did to him in the past but he seemed to take offence to, one: being in Slytherin and two: me not wanting to be his friend. I was fine with talking to Theodore Nott, he wasn't the problem, Ronald Weasley was the problem. He had gotten something called a Howler and it was clear that it was something that parents sent their child when they did something that they didn't approve of.

Weasley being sorted into Slytherin was one of them.

"I don't feel bad for him," I told Dudley when we had finished breakfast. "He brought it on himself."

"I'm going to agree with that," Dudley said.

The day after the Howler I had another thing to worry about. My owl, Hedwig, had a letter for me and the look that she gave me told me that she didn't like having to wait. I had been held up shoving my Charms work into my bag to hand in early. Professor Flitwick didn't mind if we handed in our work early just as long as he got it. I opened the letter and at once screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked.

"It burns," I cried out and the other ravens were at my side.

"It's Bubotuber Puss," one of them said, "Dudley, get Harry to the hospital wing."

As I was being led away I swore I saw what was written in the letter and it wasn't nice.

I ended up spending the whole day in the hospital wing where aunt Petunia gave me some medicine to help me heal. Still I would have to have my hands wrapped until Madam Pomfrey was certain that I would be alright.

"That means that you can't take part in Flying class," she told me.

"Great," I muttered.

"Who sent the stuff?" Petunia demanded and I knew that she was mad.

"The Headmaster is going to find out," she assured her.

"You look bad," Dudley commented when I was finally allowed back into Ravenclaw tower.

"Don't remind me," I said, "Sorry that I won't be able to come on Friday for lessons," I told him.

"Yeah, going to miss out on all the fun," Dudley said.

The next day I was excused from classes so that I could heal. The whole week was turning into some nightmare and I was going to be glad when the whole thing ended and I could get some peace and quiet.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter but I'm having heartburn and it's not good. I'll be working on the next chapter and have it up.


	10. The Anger of Mrs Weasley

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: The Anger of Mrs. Weasley

Dumbledore's POV

I wasn't happy with the whole 'pus' event as it was called by those in Ravenclaw and Professor Flitwick was beside himself with anger. Of course no one could blame him for being mad. A student of his had been attacked and it had been the hero of the Wizarding world. Even Severus commented on the whole event.

"He's being punished for not being in Gryffindor," he told me.

"I figure that much," I said, "However attacking a student, based on what the hat decided, violates the very tradition that the ceremony represents. It's not a popularity contest and it's not an inheritance ceremony. It's a ceremony to decide who you're fit for."

"Well that to them," Flitwick argued, "So do you think that we'll see Molly at some point this month."

"Oh I can bet on that," I said.

And, sure enough, it turned out that I was right. On Sunday Molly Weasley stormed into my office, looking as though she was ready to rain down fire on me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked her in my polite tone.

"I want Ronald put in Gryffindor, at once," she demanded.

I looked at her and said, "No."

"No, how dare you tell me no," she snarled, "After all that I've done for the Order, you would tell me no."

"The hat decides what house the student is suited for," I explained, "Not you!"

"Arthur and I family has always been in Gryffindor," she said, "Are you telling me that my son is some blood purity believer."

"Molly, I'm not saying that," I said, "And don't you dare tell Arthur that I did. That hat saw qualities that Slytherin prized and put him in that house. Now I would advise that you leave. The sorting is final!"

"This isn't over, Albus," she threatened, "I will have my son in Gryffindor."

And she stormed out, almost knocking into Severus. She snarled, saying, "Get out of my way, Snape, before I cut your tree off."

And she was gone.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with that woman?" Severus asked me.

"Right now, I don't want to know," I said, "Dear Merlin, that woman is giving me a migraine."

"So why was she here?" he asked.

"She wants me to place Ronald Weasley in Gryffindor," I told him, "I refused and that's why she stormed out."

"And threaten me while she was at it," Severus added.

"I doubt that she meant it," I said, though I feared that she did. "So has Mr. Potter been removed from the wing?"

"Yes, he has," Severus answered. "Black is worried about this attack and I will have to admit that I am as well. I might not like his father but this was an attack on Ravenclaw house."

"Do what you can to prevent it from happening again;" I told him, "We don't need any more attacks like this one."

"I understand," Severus said to me.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia's POV

I decided to visit Harry when Madam Pomfrey told me that it was okay. Vernon was currently helping his father out down in the underworld and couldn't be bothered for a couple of days. Even though Zeus hated the fact that Hades had broken his oath, he was protecting the one that would help to end Tom's reign of terror and so he couldn't do anything to him. When I entered I found Harry looking upset.

"Hello, aunt," he said.

I sat down and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Everyone hates me," he said, "I mean, not those in Ravenclaw but those people outside the castle. It hurt so much, auntie."

"I know," I said, trying to make him feel better. "So when are you going to be released?"

"In an hour," Harry answered. "But Madam Pomfrey says that I can't write for two weeks. How am I supposed to go to class and do my work if I can't even write or measure?"

"That's why you have friends," I said.

"Professor Snape visited and told me that my partner can do the potion and he'll credit us both," Harry told me.

"That's great," I said, "Glad to see that he's making an exception."

"Yeah, he's cool," Harry told me.

I laughed and said, "Don't let Sirius hear you say that. He'll go nuts."

"Trust me, I won't," Harry vowed. "Speaking of Sirius, he came to visit me. Alister and he are going to try and find out who sent the pus because it's no one that they know."

This got me really worried and I asked, "Does Dumbledore know who it was?"

"No," Harry answered, "Remus is worried that it might be an unknown Death Eater. I'm scared, auntie."

"I know, dear, I know," I said, scared as well. "But they will find the person."

"I know that, but I'm still scared."

I wrapped my arms around him and allowed him to cry, which he did.

I was relieved when Harry was back in the Ravenclaw common room and I could focus on other things, like grading. I found out that Dudley was good on a broom, which made me certain that he would pass Flying classes. On the desk was a notice, to inform all staff that the Halloween Feast was coming. Now that sounded like fun. Three nights later Vernon returned and informed me that he had told James and Lily about the pus, which I figured included the following line, 'Lily wanted to burn down the Underworld in her anger.'

"I hope that you controlled her," I said.

"Needed the furies to do that," he told me, "So how is Harry doing?"

"He's back in the common room, safe," she said, "But he won't be able to do anything for two weeks."

"The things that Hecate's realm has," he remarked, shaking his head.

"Don't remind me," I groaned. "So want to go to a Halloween feast?"

"Can't, have mortal work to attend," he said, "I was able to get away by lying about a relation being sick with cancer. One day my lies are going to come up and catch up with me."

I laughed and said, "I doubt that."

"Thanks for the encouragement and kind words."

"No problem," I said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I just was wondering where this story would go. Also, boy is Molly Weasley dangerous.


	11. Ron Weasley In Trouble

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: Ron Weasley in Trouble

Harry's POV

"Look at how much work you have to make up," Dudley said to me when I looked at the list that was floating in-front of me.

"Don't remind me," I said, groaning, "One of the ravens gave me a self-writing quill to work on my homework. Getting the parchment to lay flat is the problem."

"Why don't you put weights on them," Dudley suggested.

"Dudley, you're a genius," I told him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he remarked and I left the common room to get just that, weights.

I found four stones outside of the castle and put them into my pocket, which is a lot harder than it looks when you have two damaged hands. That's when I ran into Professor Snape, who looked like he was looking for someone to punish. I had a feeling that something had happened to put him in a foul mood.

"Potter," he snarled.

"Sorry, sir," I said.

"And what are you doing out of the tower?" he asked me.

"I was having trouble making my parchment lie flat and so Dudley suggested that I put weights on it. I'll be heading back to the tower."

He nodded and then I said, "Someone put you in a foul mood."

"Guess," he snarled.

"Mrs. Weasley," I guessed and he nodded. "And I bet you that she's still mad that her son ended up in Slytherin."

"And why are you even here since you know the answers," he asked me.

I snickered and said, "It's not really a guess. Weasley got a Howler from his mum, who screamed at him, and I figured that she wasn't going to let it go and so she came here to demand that her son be sorted into Gryffindor. Logical conclusion!"

"Logic seems to rule your life."

"I'm a champion of Athena," I reminded him, "Logic is part of my life. At least I don't go running into things without thinking."

"Point taken," Snape said and I left him alone with whatever thoughts that he might have.

The quill and stones helped and I managed to get all of my Charms and Transfiguration work done, in one night. I still had work from the other classes but it was better than getting nothing done. I used a charm that aunt Petunia had taught me to put my work away. Of course getting to sleep was a challenge. My hands still hurt me, even with the potion that Dudley gave me.

I really wished that my hands would heal so that I could sleep well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sirius POV

"Is this your idea of fun?" I asked Petunia.

Three women, all who looked like Halloween rejects, were chasing after us.

"Oh battling Greek monsters not fun enough for you?" she asked me and she blasted one of them with a hex.

"I'm use to regular monsters, like Death Eaters," I said and she made her pen change into a sword.

She stopped and turned to face them.

"Who's next?" she asked them.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you," I threatened.

She grinned and the second one came at her. She sliced at her arm and the thing screamed and turned to dust. The third must have had some sense and bolted, but Petunia pulled out a knife and threw it at the monster. The thing screamed and was gone, the knife clattering to the ground.

"You live a more dangerous life than I do," I remarked.

"Thanks for that statement," she said, picking it up. "See you later."

And she was gone, leaving me to still wonder what kind of madhouse I had joined all those years ago.

"She's nuts!" I stated to Snape.

"Who is nuts?" he asked.

"Lily's sister," I answered and he looked at me. "Oh come on. You babysitted Harry and Dudley since he was a year old. You had to have wards made just so those things wouldn't get in."

Snape sighed and said, "Don't remind me of-."

There was a banging on the door and I watched Snape get up to answer it. It turned out to be a Ravenclaw prefect.

"Ronald Weasley attacked Harry," he announced.

"Where is he?" Snape asked.

"Whom?" the prefect asked him.

"Weasley?" he snarled and I was starting to get angry.

"In Professor Flitwick's office," he answered.

"Get the damn brat down here…NOW!" Snape bellowed and the prefect left.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked Snape.

"I don't know, Black, but I'm going to damn find out," Snape vowed.

It took twenty minutes for Ronald Weasley to appear in Snape's office. The boy didn't even look scared that he had been summoned by his Head of House. I might not like Snape too much but I wouldn't be pleased being summoned, especially since it would have gone to my own head.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he asked Weasley, "Attacking Potter when he can't defend himself."

"I don't know why you care," Weasley said, "He's just Potter!"

"Just Potter," I snarled, "Just Potter! The boy that saved the Wizarding world from Voldemort (Weasley flinched) and lost his parents. You have no right to stand there and say 'it's just Potter.'"

"Shut up," Weasley snapped.

Snape grabbed him and said, "I might not like Black much but you don't talk to an Auror like that. Absolute disrespect for authority! This isn't the qualities of Slytherin House and as such I'm taking fifty points for your actions and another fifty for giving me the desire to have Black place you in a Ministry holding cell for thirty days. I'm sure that the other house members will be _very interested_ in how come their now minus thirty points."

"I don't damn care about this house," he snarled and Snape waved his wand and pink bubbles came out.

"I think it should be twenty days in a holding cell," I said, "With Dementors."

"Oh I agree, Black," Snape said, "And maybe, when you come back, you'll treat Ravenclaw house with respect as it's the only house that Slytherin gets along with. Oh and detention for the rest of the year. What you did was disgusting and nasty."

I grabbed Weasley and hauled him away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"I'm sure that we haven't heard the last of Weasley's problems," Dumbledore said when I reported what happened. "How is Harry?"

"Professor Flitwick said the stinging hex didn't do much damage but it hit his hands," I reported. "Potter is going to be out even more."

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "I thought that if they knew each other then we wouldn't have any problems."

"Oh how we wish for simple things," I commented. "Weasley will be in a holding cell for twenty days for attacking an Auror's godson. I might not like Black, but I know the line and I know when not to cross it."

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "Gods, I hope this year ends with us keeping some of our sanity."

"We can only dream," I remarked.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This is the last chapter I'm doing until Sunday. Thanks for the comments and thanks for following.


	12. Finally Flying

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12: Finally Flying

Harry's POV

I was finally relieved to get those blasted bandages off. The pleasure of being able to open a book and write something was so wonderful. Dudley was glad to see that I was back to normal but Sirius and Remus still hadn't figured out who had done it.

"I'm worried about this," I told them, "I mean; they know that I should have been healed by now."

"Oh they know alright," Sirius said, "But what I'm worried about is that they're going to try again."

"Ronald Weasley didn't help matters," Remus said.

"Well he was in a holding cell until yesterday," Sirius told me, "And I've never seen Snape that mad in my life."

"Can you blame him?" I asked Sirius, "I mean, I didn't have what you would call a normal childhood, with monsters attacking, but he put up with it and did his best."

"Not blaming him at all," Sirius insisted, "But I'm going to tell you that your aunt is making me wish that I had never known the Evens."

I grinned and asked, "What happened?"

"Seven monster attacks and I mean big ones," he complained.

"He's upset about the vampire ladies," Remus joked.

"Remus, it's not funny," Sirius said, "She's damn freaky when she's fighting monsters."

"Oh you're just jealous that she's got more battle experience."

"She can keep her battle experience for all I care," Sirius said and everyone laughed.

Sirius glared at us all.

Another great thing about no longer having those things around my hands was that I could finally take Flying lessons. Remus and Sirius told me that my father was a natural on the broom and I really hoped that being blessed by Hades didn't mean that Zeus would blast me out of the sky. Dudley didn't have to worry about Zeus, he was legacy. My worry must have been on my face because Dudley said, "Don't worry about Great Uncle Zeus doing anything. If he doesn't want the other gods angry with him! And he did bless you as well, along with Poseidon."

"I know that, but one can be worried," I told him.

"True, but it's not needed here," Dudley said and I wondered if Athena had given him some of her wisdom.

I joined the Friday students and I felt ashamed as most of them had close to a month worth of training. Thankfully Dumbledore had allowed Remus to help me out so that I wouldn't be singled out. Dudley gave me the thumbs up while Madam Hooch gave them directions. I saw that Hermione wasn't doing well, but I didn't talk to her anymore. She still hated the fact that my magic flowed freely and she had to work harder than the others.

"Okay, place your right hand over the handle and say up," Remus instructed.

Thankfully the broom decided to listen to me and jump into my hands. I breathed a sigh of relief at not being a retard in this area. He then showed me how to mount the broom, which sounded way too sexual for my taste, and then showed me how to lift off. I was keeping my eye out on the sky.

"Okay, let's go a bit higher," he said.

I followed his instructions and then something happened. I shot into the sky, the castle leaving me behind.

"What the-," I said.

That's when I heard the screaming and turned to look. My heart went out of my chest. Three harpies were coming at me and they looked hungry for demigod blood.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus's POV

"What the Hades happened?" Dudley asked me as Harry zoomed away.

"Someone put a hex on the broom," I told him, "Get your mum, now."

Dudley bolted for the castle.

Ten minutes later, don't know how Dudley did it, but Petunia was standing there. I told her what happened and she at once changed into a large bird. The other students gasped when they saw it and then she flew away in the direction that Harry had gone. I needed to tell Dumbledore about this at once. I sent my Patronus with a message that he needed to come at once. Thankfully the Headmaster appeared along with Severus and Minerva.

"What has that boy done this time?" Minerva asked me.

"And where you damn invited?" I asked back.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Someone put a hex on Harry's broom," I reported, "Petunia is going to try and save him."

"That boy is always doing something," Minerva accused at once.

"And why don't you stop accusing him of something that's not his fault," I snarled.

"That boy has you wrapped around his finger," she countered.

"And this comes from the woman that tutored him in Transfiguration," I countered back.

"That's because I was force to."

"You didn't act like that when you were gushing over him," I snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed, "Minerva, return to your classroom. Let's hope that Petunia can save him."

"Knowing her ability, I believe that she can," Severus said.

I kept pacing for the next hour, Sirius begging me to sit down. I refused, telling him what I feared had happened. We both knew this was another attack on him and I wondered if it was the same person.

"Any clue who's doing this?" I asked Alister, who had appeared when he heard.

"We're still checking it out," he said, "But this does look like the same person. Personally I would love to know who's doing this so that I can send them to a nice holding cell in Azkaban."

"I'm with you on that," Sirius said.

Finally, at long last, Petunia came back with Harry. They both looked like they had been through another monster attack. At once he was sent to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey wasn't too happy to see him again.

"Not again," she moaned. "I swear he's going to have a bed with his name on it if this keeps up."

"Hopefully that won't be the case," Petunia said, "However I'm going to tell you that Harry held his own on that broom. He's like his father, a natural."

"Yeah, but James didn't have monsters attacking him," Severus said, who had appeared. "How is he?"

"He'll live, but find out who's doing this," she begged.

"Don't worry, Poppy, we'll find out," Severus vowed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well Harry had a nice…lesson. Don't worry, we'll all find out who's doing this in the end.


	13. Quidditch Decisions

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: Quidditch Decisions

Dumbledore's POV

"I'm glad to see that you got Harry back," I told Petunia when she told me that Harry was in the hospital wing, "However I'm most worried about this."

"I'm going to agree," she said, "Harry could have been hurt. It was only due to the training that he got that he was able to hold his own. I'm going to have to tell his parents what happened."

"No, don't," I said at once.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"The purpose of death is to no longer worry about those that you've left behind. I don't want to cause them any pain."

"So you want me to withhold that information from them," she said.

"For the greater good," I told her and she gave me a look that told me that she didn't like this. "I also think that Harry should try out for the Ravenclaw team."

"No, he's just a first year."

"But he's got talent," I protested.

"And I swore to protect him when he arrived at my home," she snarled, showing her red eyes, "No; he's not joining the team until next year."

"I think that Professor Flitwick should make that call."

She crossed her arms and said, "No, he's not joining."

"But-," I started to protest but the look that she gave me was getting more powerful, "Okay, fine. Next year."

"Good," she said and she stormed out.

"Evens women, can't reason with them," I muttered, shaking my head.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"After almost getting killed he still wants me to be on the Quidditch team," I said when Petunia told me what happened.

"Yeah and I told him that he could shove what he wants to do down his throat," she said, though I doubted that she had.

"Well I'm glad," I said, "I don't want to join the team this year. Not with what's going on around me."

"Well I think it's a shame," Sirius remarked, which earned a glare from both Petunia and myself.

"Well I'm glad that you've decided to wait until second year," Severus said, "It shows that you care about the rules."

"Yep, and I also fear my aunt," I told him.

"Glad I taught you well," Petunia said and I had to laugh at that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter. I will try and make them less.


	14. Saving Hermione

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 14: Saving Hermione

Harry's POV

Halloween came around and I will admit that it's not my most favorite holiday. It's the day that my parents died but none of the students cared about that. I told Dudley about how I felt.

"You don't have to do it," he said.

"I know, but I feel like if I don't then the others will think that something is wrong with me."

He looked at me and said, "No, something is wrong with them."

I grinned, glad to have family support.

I talked to Aunt Petunia about what I wanted to do on Halloween and she suggested that, instead of going to some dumb feast, that I visit the grave of my parents. At once I thought that was a great idea.

"I need to put flowers on Lily's grave anyway," she said. "I haven't been there in a couple of years."

"I would like to get some as well," I said.

She smiled and said, "Then it's a date."

Glad that I didn't have to go to the feast I wondered what kind of flowers that I should get for my parents grave. Everyone else was talking about how much they were looking forward to the feast.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked Dudley.

"No, I'm staying for the food," he told me.

"I'll let you know what happened," I promised.

"And I'll let you know if anything exciting happened," Dudley countered.

Around five Petunia and I headed to Godric Hallow to put flowers on my mum and dad's grave. The graveyard was quiet and empty, just the way that my aunt liked it. They placed lilies and tulips on the grave and I looked at my Aunt.

"Harry, this is what happens when you want power," she told me. "Never ask for power or immortality."

"Yes, aunt," I said, knowing that she had given me wise advice.

We stayed for ten minutes and then left.

We stayed away from Hogwarts most of the evening. I really wasn't in the mood for fun or laughter. My Aunt had given me much to think about. Even though she wasn't a child of Athena she still had wisdom to bestow. When we returned to the castle I found four boys cornering Hermione.

"HAY!" I yelled and they turned to face me.

"What do you want, freak?" one of them asked.

"Don't call me that," I snarled, "Why are you bothering Hermione?"

"None of your business," the other said.

"It's our business, alright," Petunia said and then she used one of her famous blasting hexes to knock them on the ground.

I grabbed Hermione and bolted back to the castle. I would leave the boys to my aunt.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know that I haven't updated for a while and I'm sorry. I lost the net for over a week and this is the update. I will be working on updating more often.


	15. Back as Friends

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 15: Back as Friends

Harry's POV

"Why did you help me?" Hermione asked me when we were far from the nasty boys that had tried to harm her. "I mean, we don't get along on the dumbest things."

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt," I told her. "And anyway, I don't allow anyone to get attacked like that. Even though we don't get along, I still count you as my friend."

She stared at me and the smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said and we headed back to our common room.

The next day I saw the four boys and they weren't happy about something. I figured that Aunt Petunia had done something to them. When they saw me, and Hermione, they bolted from the Great Hall.

"Your Aunt is scary," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, but she's my aunt," I said.

Hermione gave me a small smile.

Everyone was talking about what happened and everyone in Ravenclaw wanted to know what the boys had against their house. Of course older ravens like Cho Chang said that the boys were just jealous. Thankfully the boys, in question, didn't start anything the next morning when we arrived in the Great Hall.

"I think that their still scared of mum," Dudley said, grinning.

"Because scared is good for the soul," I told him.

The first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin took place a couple of days after Hermione had been attacked. I knew that if Gryffindor won that the boys, and everyone else in that house, would be hard to live with. Gryffindor had, so far, had nothing but good luck. Aunt Petunia had to go, due to her being a member of staff. She dragged Snape by the arm.

"Remember when she did that a couple of years ago when it came to babysitting us," I said to Dudley.

Dudley burst out laughing, which earned a look from Hermione. Finally she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Professor Snape use to have to babysit us," I explained to her, "Aunt Petunia said that it was good training for later life."

Dudley snickered and so did I.

"Did he teach you anything?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, duck," I answer.

I had sent a letter to Uncle Remus, asking if he was attending, but he wrote back to tell us that he would be recovering from his monthly transformations. I kept this from Hermione, not wanting her to be scared of him before she met him. I looked across the stands and saw that Neville was looking unhappy where he was.

"I feel bad for Neville," I told Dudley and Hermione.

"Yeah, he's got to hang out with the dodo heads."

I don't really know if the gods were getting back at Gryffindor for what happened, or it was just fate, but Gryffindor played so badly that I doubted they had any dignity left. Slytherin won the match and I could see Snape acting like a total idiot. Aunt Petunia was glaring at him from what I saw.

"And he's supposed to be a mature adult," Hermione huffed.

Dudley and I snickered.

Gryffindor was in a sour mood for most of the month of November. The only way that they could stay in the game was if Hufflepuff beat our house at the end of this month and Slytherin lost to Ravenclaw. The whole system was just strange and I was glad that I wasn't taking part in it. Though Aunt Petunia told me that Dumbledore had wanted me to try out for the Ravenclaw team!

"Thanks for saving me from a life of horrible bludgers," I told her.

"It's nothing," she said, grinning. "So are you coming home for Christmas?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Good," she told me, "I'll take you down to the Underworld to visit your parents."

That sounded so nice.

Of course Aunt Petunia wasn't the only one talking about Christmas. All around me students were talking about visiting their families that they hadn't seen in a couple of months. Christmas, for me, was visiting the Underworld and being force to eat third helpings of everything. Not that I minded.

"I'm visiting some museums this Christmas," Hermione said when we asked her what her plans were this Christmas.

"Reminds me of what my cousins like to do," Dudley said.

"Honestly, they're not bad," she said.

"Of course not," he said.

"Don't mind him," I said, "But Aunt Petunia forced him to watch a showing of human dissection. He hasn't been the same since."

Dudley glared at me for that.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly, "Right before I've eaten. Anyway, have you ordered your gifts?"

"Well Aunt Petunia has everything and I mean _everything_ and so I don't really know what to get her. I mean last year I got her that replica of the Iron Maiden and the Dragon bane Plant but I'm totally out of ideas this year. But, for Professor Snape, I found the perfect gift for him."

"Harry, it better not be a gag gift," Dudley warned.

"No, I leave that for people that I don't like," I said, "So I talked to an old friend of my Aunt and he told me of this event that does sound boring, meaning that it's perfect for Snape."

"And what is the perfect gift for the man with it all?" Dudley asked.

"A ticked for the annual Christmas Potions Master/Mistress Symposium in France," I answered. "Professor Snape can't afford the tickets and their usually sold out. I pulled a few strings since I'm 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and he got me a ticket to give to Snape. Of course I still had to pay for the ticket and the hotel room. She verified that the ticket is real and I've verified the Hotel room that he'll be staying in."

"And how much did this ticket cost?"

"You don't want to know," I answered. "I'm going to put it in-front of his plate before term ends. That way he can make sure that nothing happens to it."

"I think he's never going to speak another bad word to you again," Hermione said.

"Yeah but I'll have to worry about next year," I groaned.

Dudley laughed.


	16. Petunia's Thoughts

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 16: Petunia's Thoughts

Petunia's POV

"Do I have to remind you, Albus, that Harry will be fine in the States?"

"Of course you don't," Dumbledore said, "But I really wish that you would have him stay at Hogwarts."

"Albus, Quirrell is gone and my husband has set up wards that will prevent him, and anyone loyal to him, from ever coming onto the grounds. Not if they don't want a nasty surprise."

"Well one can be worried."

I snorted and said, "He's coming to the States to spend time with family."

And that tone ended the discussion.

So far this year had been something that I wanted to forget. I had done everything to protect Harry, as he was the one that had the price over his head. The price was a normal life that everyone else in the world had. Even we Demigods knew the danger that we were always in being who we were. But Vernon and I had managed to live a long time and I wasn't about to have Harry stay here while we all went to our Winter Solstice meeting!

Harry, of course, didn't want to stay either. The Weasley's were all staying and that would be too much of a nightmare. Dudley was going because he liked meeting his grandfather and I wasn't about to keep him from seeing Hades. Of course I had to ask Severus what he was doing.

"Watching the brats that are staying here," he had answered.

"Well I hope that you have a good Christmas," I said and he snorted.

Oh he would be shocked when he found out where he was really spending his Christmas.

The next match took place and, thankfully, Hufflepuff won. I did feel bad for Ravenclaw, as this meant that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were both in the same boat. The match meant that we only had a few weeks before term ended. I had gotten the rights to leave early for the meeting and that Professor Snape would take over for me until the term officially ended. I made sure that I had everything and then went about my business with students that were still too scared of me.

Ah, the life of a demigod never is boring.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but this were just Petunia's thoughts.


	17. Draco Malfoy's Mistake

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 17: Draco Malfoy's Mistake

Harry's POV

Malfoy, who I knew hated me for some unknown reason, was upset about something. The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had come and gone, with Slytherin winning, so that wasn't it. Of course the Gryffindor's used their loss to remind me that if I hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw that they would of beaten Slytherin. I know that my father was a great Quidditch player but that's not really my thing.

"Don't let it get to you," Dudley said, "They think they're so brilliant because they're in the house of the brave."

"Yeah, like Weasley thinks that he's just so brilliant," Hermione added.

"Well I wonder what's gotten Malfoy all mad," I wondered.

"Probably he's almost out of hair gel," Hermione reasoned and Dudley snickered.

As we got closer to the winter holidays Malfoy made it clear, during one Defense lesson, why he had been upset since whenever! I was busy working on a section about two way duels, when he spoke up.

"When are you leaving?" he asked my Aunt.

"Never," she answered.

I looked at Hermione, who gave me a worried look.

"I want a different Professor," he complained.

"Then go to a different school," she countered.

"No, I told my father about us being taught by a filthy Mudblood and he's going to make you rue the day that your kind even came here."

She walked over and looked at him with the same kind of fire that had scared me as a child. She then said, "If your father has a problem with a filthy Mudblood teaching his precious pansy of a son then tell him to come and we'll settle this like proper magical folk."

He laughed and said, "I doubt that a Mudblood like you knows anything about proper magical folk."

"Oh this isn't good," I said.

And to be proven right she sucked Malfoy into a ring that she wore on her hand. The students all gasped and a couple passed out.

"Oh look, he looks so nice when caught in the light," she said and then she went back to her desk and I saw the smirk on her face.

Note to all: don't ever get caught in Petunia Dursley's ring. You're not going to be the same afterwards.

Of course word got around what had happened in Defense. I don't know if people are now more scared of her than ever. But what she did kept most of the Pureblood's from not starting anything with her. They didn't want to spend any time with Malfoy inside her ring.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"Putting a student inside a ring, no matter how much you can't stand them, is-um-is-."

"Just as bad as transfiguring them."

Petunia glared at Minerva and I said, "Yes, just as bad as transfiguring them."

"And I'm supposed to put up with him calling me that word?"

"I'm for Malfoy staying in the ring," Severus said.

"Severus, you're not helping matters," Minerva said to him.

"So I should allow him to insult me."

"Actually, I have a better idea," I said to her.

"No, take this stupid thing off," Malfoy demanded after he had been released.

"Oh doesn't Malfoy like his new wizard hat?" Pansy cooed.

They were in the Great Hall and all the students were laughing at him.

"Yeah, everyone knows that you're a dunce now," Potter said and they all laughed.

"My father will make all of you pay," he snarled.

"Oh cry me a river and build me a boat," Petunia said, smiling, "Of course the next time that you call me that name I'm bringing out the duck suit."

"I'm going to get you back for this," he vowed.

She grinned and said, "Bring it on."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia's POV

"I think what you did was a good thing," Vernon said when I told him what had happened.

He was visiting me and I was glad to have him around.

"Thanks."

"So are you looking forward to Christmas?" he asked me.

"Of course," I said, "I miss being away from snot nose brats that think money buys them everything. So what is your reason for being here, besides coming to see fabulous me?"

"I'm going to Gringotts to get a cup that the goblins want destroyed," he said, "And to come and see fabulous you."

"Well glad that-."

There was a knock on the door and I got up, groaning. When I opened it I found Severus standing there.

"What's going on?" I asked, seeing his worried face.

"Lucius Malfoy has come and he wants to duel you," he told me.

"Great," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Vernon asked.

"Lucius Malfoy wants to act like an idiot," I said, "I'll be back."

He nodded and I followed Severus down the corridor and out of sight.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Malfoy's father must be mental," I told Hermione, "Aunt Petunia can cast spells with the best of them."

"I guess being rich doesn't buy you brains."

"This is just going to be too embarrassing to watch," I groaned.

"Yeah, totally," Dudley said.

As he said those words that's when Aunt Petunia appeared and she didn't look happy.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for commenting and following. We're going to have a duel between Petunia and Lucius.


	18. A Very Short Duel

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 18: A Very Short Duel

Petunia's POV

I was pissed off that Draco's father was taking me away from the only time that I had with Vernon. Flitwick was there to oversee the duel. When he saw that I didn't have a wand he smirked.

"Has the Mudblood forgotten that you have to use a wand," he mocked.

"Sorry, don't have the need for one," I said, grinning at the look on his face.

"Use whatever you have," Flitwick said.

"Enjoy the afterlife," I said and he shot a curse at me, which I deflected.

I sent a hex so powerful that he screamed as his flesh was ripped from his body. A pile of bones fell to the ground and I turned and said, "I'll be around, if you need me." And I walked away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Dear Merlin," Hermione gasped, "That was-."

"The shortest duel ever," I said and then I saw Vernon appear.

He shook his head and I saw him sending Lucius soul down to the Underworld. He then vanished and I saw that Snape looked like he was about to pass out.

"He should of not come," Dudley said, "Mum is a really, really, really, powerful sorceress."

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," Hermione said.

"I'll remind you," I promised.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: And a very short chapter.


	19. Petunia's Punishment

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 19: Petunia's Punishment

Petunia's POV

Everyone was talking about what I had done to Lucius Malfoy. Personally I felt that he had gotten what was coming to him. Just because his so-called 'master' had killed my sister didn't mean that I was easy to defeat. Hecate's power was beyond belief and the sooner that Pureblood morons got that message the better off they would be.

"Term is coming to an end soon," Dumbledore told me.

"I'm glad," I said, "I love teaching students but sometimes they are a nightmare."

He chuckled.

The winter holiday's came and went and I soon found myself watching the weeks go by like I was on a huge speeding train heading for its final destination. The Winter Solstice meeting had been interesting and I had to give an update on how things were going in Hecate's pet world. Hades wasn't thrilled that Tom Riddle had almost caused him more problems.

"Has the stone been destroyed?" Zeus asked me.

"It will soon," I answered.

"Soon isn't good enough," he snarled.

Boy and I thought that Hades was bad.

Thankfully, when I had gotten back, I heard from Dumbledore that he believed that the stone was just too dangerous to have around. With everything that had happened it was best that it had been destroyed. Thankfully I was there to witness the end of the Flamel's immortality.

"Glad the damn thing is gone," Vernon commented. "Father will have some fun with them."

I nodded.

Quidditch games came and went with Ravenclaw moving to second place. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's thought this was beyond funny. It seemed that no matter how many points that Hermione, Harry, and Dudley got, they seem to be behind. I had a good guess on who was doing it and I had the perfect punishment for one Severus Snape.

"Hello, Severus," I said as I cornered him in the corridor.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Well I was wondering if you would do me a small favor," I asked him.

He gave me a look and said, "The last time that I had to do a small favor for you I ended up watching your bratty nephew for the last ten years."

I gave him a hurt look and said, "Actually, I want you to take this to the Headmaster. I'm really busy and can't do it myself."

I handed him a piece of parchment. No sooner had he touched it that he vanished. I snickered, saying, "Thanks for agreeing to watch them again."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"I'm so killing Petunia Dursley," I snarled as I was surrounded by Potter and her son.

"Hello Uncle Sevy," they said.

"I'm really so going to kill her," I hissed.

Two flashes of light came and he saw that Remus and Black were there as well.

"Not again," Black moaned, "I swear that woman is a nightmare."

"Hello Uncle Remus and Sirius," Harry said.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said. "It's not that bad."

Black and I both glared at him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia's POV

"You did something to them, didn't you?" Vernon commented.

"I sure did," I said, "Anyway, Severus needed to be punished for trying to keep Ravenclaw from winning the cup."

"And how is sticking them in a room with Harry and Dudley going to keep him from causing Ravenclaw to not get the House Cup?"

I snickered and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Why did I bother even asking?"

The next morning I checked up on the three. Harry was busy working on wand movements for the exam and Dudley had Snape up a tree with a dog that he had conjured. I grinned. It was safe to say that they were going to do very well in their exams. I then turned my attention to Weasley and his stupid brothers.

"Hand me that," I said and Minerva handed me a glass bottle that had a blue liquid in it.

"What exactly is this going to do?" Minerva asked me.

"I'm going to put Ronald Weasley in his place, and his stupid brothers," I said, "Trust me, you'll like the results."

Minerva gave me an odd look and then I summoned a House elf.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Put this in the Weasley's drinks," I ordered.

"Of course," it said and then it vanished.

"Now we're going to have fun," I remarked and I heard Minerva groaning.

Dinner, that night, was a question of where Severus was at. I, of course, told Dumbledore that he was most likely working on a potion and didn't want to be bothered. I saw Minerva looking at me and then bellowing came from the Gryffindor table. I grinned as the Weasley's all looked as though they had been given a gender bending potion. Of course I could sense Dumbledore looking at me as though he knew that I had done it.

The other staff laughed.

"Why do I have a feeling that you had a hand in this," Flitwick said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said and he snorted.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus's POV

"When I find Petunia Dursley I'm going to murder her," Snape hissed as Harry looked over his notes.

"Hay don't look at me," Harry said, "I told Aunt Petunia that I wanted a quiet place to study. I didn't think that she would make you babysit us."

"Well I think that it's a good idea," Hermione said, who had appeared right after Black and me.

"And why's that?"

"Because you're the best Potions Master and can help out," she reasoned.

"I doubt that you three need any help."

"Well I, for one, will just accept it," Dudley said, "I mean, there's no way that you can talk her out of doing something."

"So true," Harry said.

Snape muttered something that sounded like 'bloody woman!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well this story is coming to a close. Two more chapters and it will be the end of Harry's first year.


	20. Visions

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 20: Visions

Petunia's POV

"So when are you bringing them back," Dumbledore asked me.

"Soon," I answered, grinning, "Albus, you know that I only do things for a reason."

"Of course," he said.

Vernon left for the States, to do something for his father, leaving me alone with a nagging feeling that had developed in my stomach. It had started during the winter solstice meeting. Zeus's Master Bolt had been stolen and Zeus, at once, blamed Poseidon's son. I, of course, believed that there was no way that Percy could have stolen it. He had no clue that he was even a demigod.

Add to the information that Hades Helm of Darkness had been stolen as well and things weren't looking good for the unknown demigod. I just hoped that the bolt was returned soon. I didn't want to get involved in a war between the gods.

"Aunt, are you alright?" Harry asked a couple of days later.

I had decided to be kind to those three morons and return them back to this world. The look on my face must have shown my concern because I said, "I'm worried about the summer solstice."

"The bolt," he reasoned and I nodded. "I'm sure that it will be returned."

"I'm sure that your right," I said, "So do you think that you'll do well on your exams?"

"Aunt, you personally tutored me in Potions and Charms," Harry said, grinning, "I think that I'll do fine."

I had to laugh at that.

Of course I should have known that the bad feeling that I had gotten since the bolt and helm had been stolen would bring forth a dream. Well more like a vision. I didn't have them much anymore due to the fact that I lived in England. But when they did come they were always there for a good reason. I was in darkness but the screaming told me that I was approaching Tartarus.

" **Well, well, a visitor** ," the voice said and my soul screamed. " **Scared of me, aren't you. Well you should be. Your world will burn, daughter of Hecate, and there's nothing that you can do to stop it.** "

"Kronos," I said.

He laughed and then I bolted awake. Dear gods, Kronos had talked to me in my dreams. This wasn't good. If he could then that meant only one thing! He was getting stronger. The Great Prophecy had begun.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"I'm worried about your mum," I told Dudley as we settled in the library to get started on some of the last work that we had to do.

"How do you figure that?" Dudley asked.

"She snapped at Flitwick today," I told him. He hadn't been there, but I had, "And she never does that."

"Do you think that we should have a talk with her," he wondered.

"No, I'm sure that she'll tell us," I reasoned and we started on our work.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia's POV

"He spoke to me in my dream, Albus," I told the Headmaster, "The Titan Lord is going to return."

"Who is this Titan lord?" Remus asked.

Petunia's body shook and then she pulled something out.

"This will give you your answer," she said and she opened it.

Wisps of smoke came out and changed shape. And then the form of a woman appeared. To Petunia this is how she would always look. Not like the shell that Hades had cursed.

" ** _BEFORE OLYMPUS, BEFORE THE GODS, TITANS RULED THE WORLD. LED BY KRONOS, A FORCE SO EVIL THAT HE DEVOURED HIS OWN CHILDREN! ONLY HIS SON, ZEUS, SURVIVED. FREEING HIS SIBLINGS THEY FOUGHT AGAINST HIM AND BANISHED HIS REMAINS TO DEPTS OF TARTERUS. HOWEVER HE'S FATED TO RISE AGAIN. TO PUNISH THE GODS, AND THIS WORLD!_**

" ** _ONLY THE ELDEST CHILD OF THE BIG THREE CAN SAVE US. THIS CHILD WILL BE OUR SAVIOR OR THE CAUSE OF OUR DESTUCTION. AND THE CHILD SHALL REACH THE AGE OF SIXTEEN, WITHOUT FAIL, TO PERSERVE OLYMPUS OR RAZE IT_**."

The figure was sucked into the box and I closed it.

"And that's with a Z," I said, "Trust me, I've asked."

"But I thought that Kronos was just a myth," Snape said.

"Do I look like a myth?" I asked him. "And, no, he's far from being a myth. He's gaining strength, meaning that he's gaining his body back. All prophecies can't be avoided and the worst thing has happened. I haven't told Dudley and Harry the reason that the gods were fighting."

"Why were they fighting?"

"Have you noticed that the weather has been acting odd?" I asked Minerva.

"Yes," she said.

"Lightning clouds but no lightning," I pressed and she nodded. "It's been stolen."

"Stolen, what's been stolen," Flitwick asked.

"The most powerful weapon ever created," I said, "Zeus Master Bolt! As well as the Helm of Darkness!"

"Helm of darkness is bad."

"Not this one," I said, "When Zeus freed the Cyclops they gifted the three brothers with gifts. Poseidon got the Triton, Hades got the Helm of Darkness, and Zeus got his Master Bolt. That bolt was the reason that the gods beat Kronos and the Titans, as well as his siblings that Kronos threw into Tartarus. Its twenty-seven inches long packed on each end with seven mega, mega, mega, mega tons of grade A god explosives. Trust me; it makes the weapons that ended World War 2 look like firecrackers. The Helm of Darkness allows Hades to walk among mortals.

"You can't even hear him when he walks past you. That's where mortals get their saying 'I felt like someone walked over my grave.' Because that's Hades visiting you!"

"Dear Merlin," Sirius gasped.

"If Kronos gets his hands on both of them he will be unable to be stopped. Of course Zeus thinks that he knows who stole it. But that's impossible as he has no clue that he's even a demigod."

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson," I answered, "He's got until midnight on the summer solstice to return what he's supposedly stolen. If not, there will be war. And then, there will be nothing left. Ripe for Kronos to take!"

I let those words sink in.


	21. End of Term

Title: Harry Potter's Protector

Rating: K

Summary: The Dursley's aren't what you call normal. Their demigods! When Harry Potter arrives Petunia vows to protect her nephew at all cost. Watch as the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades keeps a close watch on the Wizarding world, raises a champion of the Big Three, Athena, and Hecate, and drags some of the Potter's friends into strange situations. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 21: End of Term

Petunia's POV

I knew that I had shaken the staff, and members of the Order, up. Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, was one thing but a Titan that had once ruled the universe was in a whole new area. Still things move on and exams came upon us all. As for my subject the only years that I didn't have were fifth and seventh. Dumbledore had told me that they were tested by the Ministry. On Monday I tested the second years. All of them were nervous and the weather acting up wasn't helping matters.

Tuesday was the first years. Forty students, well minus one, were all behind their desks and going through not only practical Defense but showing me how much they had learned from me. I saw that Dudley, Harry, and Hermione were doing these tests without any problems. Wednesday was fourth years, Thursday was sixth years and Friday was third years. When I called time I swore that most of them wanted to scream with joy. I took their papers and they left.

Over the course of the weekend I graded them all. Some of them still looked like they hadn't touched a quill while others looked as though a regular pen would be a nightmare for them. On Sunday I turned in all of the tests to the Headmaster.

"They will be posted next Sunday," he told me.

I nodded and left.

Of course the students weren't the only ones that were happy that the exams had come and gone. All the staff looked as though the nightmare of another year was finally over. I made a glass of brandy appear and settled down among them.

"If that bolt manages to be returned I'm going to Florida," I told them.

Exactly a week later the results came back. All three of them did very well, though Hermione was at the top of her year. I sat down at the staff table as Dumbledore stood up and said, "Another year, gone. I would like to congratulate Slytherin House on winning the cup, again, and I hope that the other houses will work harder to beat Slytherin."

I glared at Severus, who looked smug. Oh he was so going down for this next year.

The next morning everyone had their trunks packed. Notices were handed out, reminding students not to use magic over the summer. I saw Harry giving Hermione something, which he would later say was a phone number.

"Glad this term is over," I told them.

They said nothing but I could tell that they were glad as well. I grabbed Dudley's hand, who grabbed Harry's hand, and we vanished. It was time for a long rest and hopefully nothing bad would happen. Sometimes we can only hope that we can prevent that. But, knowing the danger that Harry was in all the time, I really doubted that.

But, hay, a girl can wish for things even if they don't actually happen.

THE END!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading my story and commenting. I'm going to be working on the sequel to this story but I want to get the Awesomeness of Severus Snape finished. I will, however, be working on the sequel while I finish that story. Thanks, once again, for commenting and be well.


End file.
